camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Minka Collias
Minka doesn't revel in the company of other living things. Sounds like your textbook child of Hades, right? Her reasons are simple: most sentient living beings cannot be turned into dead matter without sentencing her morals to an early death. Conclusion? Being around people is asking for someone to play hostage and bargaining chip for the enemy. Besides, they expect apologies when she bumps into them. At least nymphs can detect her PWD status most of the time. Demigods? They're a pain in the ass. Minka catches herself sympathizing with Hera on this matter often, much to everyone else's displeasure. It can't be called anything but salt in the wound that only medicine demigods (including Apollo's ilk) take almost immediate notice of her blindness. Yet everyone else still has the nerve to ask why she sticks with nature. For one, nature isn't a blight upon the world, but no one ever listens to that part. Two cents are handouts to her. Silence doesn't mean no opinion, no opinion doesn't mean one can't be formed easily. Minka takes a fancy to answering rhetorical questions in particular, if only to question every choice the asker has made. She's rarely bothered by lost chances of emotional attachment and doesn't considered them lost at all. Even without a formal education, she gets by with her barbs. Comments that get to her are scarce; few have gotten past her demeanor, and fewer have gotten through the downplayed resentment that stews in the next layer. She can be cruel and delights in the vicious moments when her self control is little but wordplay. Whether or not this is the lasting damage Apollo's curse has had on her psyche is to be seen. In spite of what she has to say, she ultimately prioritizes being alone. Skulking around in the background is her favorite past time because she works the gloom and doom well enough that people fritter by without another glance. Holding grudges is Minka's fatal flaw, heavily emphasized in her history. She finds it hard to hold back impulsive urges like the usual Big Three child, and is anything but calm and collected. Regardless of her smooth, cold demeanor, her temper burns white hot when stoked, uncontrollable and destructive. Her bright green eyes are a laughable basis of her personality. Her travels throughout the state and lack of official schooling has left the daughter of Hades with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. This spurs her to utilize everything she can to keep up with the rest of mankind, often browsing through the town library or listening into intellectual conversations of children of Athena, Themis, Hephaestus, etc. Occasionally she is sought out by random campers who enjoy showing off their knowledge by blabbing pieces of random information, which Minka silently notes down. }} |history= |journal= March 2015 Minka is doing her best to keep isolated from others. She visits the Underworld weekly to spar with the dead. Her dislike of boys in general is ebbing away as each day passes. She has encountered various demigods, including James Spall, Killian Hartman, Benjamin "Benny" Carraway, Megan Chambers, and Maximilian Erikson. She has established an acquaintance of sorts with Megan and Benny, though she openly shows her dislike with James. |name= Minka Kinsey "Maize" Collias |title= Lieutenant of the Eclipse |location= Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York |affiliation= Unknown |status= Blind |relationship= Not Interested |born= December 13, 2000 |age= 17 |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Asexual |accent= Neutral |inspiration= She was created from the top of my head. |interests= N/A |active rp= N/A |created= 8/3/2015 |updated= 21/10/2017 |plans= Train as much as possible, stay away from making friends, and impatiently wait for the gods to grant her a quest to heal her eyesight. |month powers= None. |ooc plans= idk |word bubble= |powers= }} |pet= [[Minka Collias/Nefaria Bastet|Nefaria Bastet, a black spartus kitten/cat]] |bedroom= |weapon images= Images-MRT024_l.jpg|''Luha'', mortal silver dagger. Extensible at will. Images-AH2104_l.jpg|''Tanggi'', Celestial bronze dagger. Extensible at will. Minka's Bow.png|Compound silver bow |quote2=''I promised to keep on going but maybe keep on going means coming back first.'' |file2=Cailin Russo 2.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= Minka's_Books.jpg|Books Magical_Compact_Tent.jpg|Magical compact silver tent Combat_Boots_Minka.jpg|Black combat boots HuntersOfArtemisMakeshift.jpg|HoA Hunting Clothes |likes=Hunting, traveling, training, pajamas, and silence |dislikes= Ignorance, boys, being blind, and arrogance |colour= Purple |music= Anything that isn't too loud or too quiet |food= Pomegranates, ironically. |animal= Giraffe |book= The Knife of Never Letting Go by Patrick Ness |quote3= "I've watched death touch so many, it's become an old friend of mine." |drink= Coffee |song= Distance by Christina Perri |movie= The Night at the Museum |sport= American soccer, martial arts |other= N/A |skills= Martial arts/combatives, archery, knife wielding, enhanced senses, ADHD, willpower, agility, and stealth |weapon= Silver compound bow and arrows, and twin enchanted hunting knives |strength= Quick thinking |weakness= Brutally honest at times |led= N/A |been= N/A |model= Cailin Russo |gender= Female |eye= Greenish blue |hair= Pale blonde |height= 5"6' |weight= 115 lbs |ethnicity= Irish-American |hand= Ambidextrous |shoe= Size 4 |blood= A+ |voice= Mezzo-soprano |marks= A narrow, long diagonal slash scar on her left leg |body= Athletic |more images= File:Cailin Russo 4.jpg File:Cailin Russo 5.jpg File:Cailin Russo Display.jpg |one= Resilient |best= Legs |worst= Eyes |change= Learn to forget. |mental= Closed |disorders= Mild depression and anxiety |medical= Blindness |mother= Lisbeth Maria Collias |father= Hades |creator= N/A |half= Cabin 13 |full= N/A |other relatives= N/A |family album= WIP |home= Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954 (current) Truckee, California (former) |earliest= |best= - |school= N/A |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= Killing first monster, traveling through Underworld. |nicknames= Maize (Lisbeth) |native= English |languages= English, Greek, some French, and a little Mandarin |flaw= Inability to leave people behind |fears= Becoming heartless |hobbies= Reading, exercising, origami |motto= "I don't and '''never' will walk away." |won't= Kill another person in cold blood. |admires= N/A |influenced= Artemis (patron goddess), Hunters of Artemis |compass= East |past person= Lisbeth Collias |current person= N/A |crisis= Treading carefully, resilient as ever |problems= With determination and resilience, rarely backing down |change= Adapting quickly, figuring out ways to loop around the change. |alignment= True Neutral |dream= N/A |current= N/A |quote4= ''Life equals running and when we stop running maybe that's how we'll know life is finally finished. |file3=Cailin Russo 3.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice= Someone makes a wrong move, she easily becomes suspicious |bad= Harsh and unforgiving at times |sleep= Unbelievably light |quirk= Drums fingers when thinking |attitude= - |talents= Knife wielding, fighting, trickery, and quick reading |social= Extremely awkward, has difficulty expressing herself clearly |relationships=N/A |ease=Reading or hunting wild game |priority=Becoming stronger in general, breaking her curse, and finding solace |past=Being unable to save her mother |accomplishment=wip |secret=Wishing for a friend. |known=No |tragedy=Losing her mother to the curse meant for her |wish=To bring her mother back to life |cheated=N/A |relates=Socially awkward |strangers=Extremely cold and distant |lover=N/A |friends=Loyal |familyp=Independent |first impression=Freaky |like most=N/A |like least=N/A }} Category:Aeriesol Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Cursed Category:Children of Hades Category:Minka Category:Collias Category:15 years old Category:Female Category:Asexual Category:Cailin Russo Category:5'4 Category:Born in December Category:Born in 2000 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Irish Category:American Category:Caucasian Category:Neutral Accent Category:Mezzo Soprano Category:Ambidextrous Category:Type A+ Category:Sagittarius Category:ADHD Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power